Aura
Description/Properties Aura is a concept that appears often within canon. Aura seems to tie to the very essences of life and existence that are present within a being. Aura can be presented as an energized light emanating from someone or something. Each aura has a specific colour, scent, and way of emanating from a being. Aura seems to be connected to Aether and stars in a way. Activation In many cases, Auric Activation is something done under dire circumstances when aura use is required, or, for some more powerful species/bloodlines it is already activated upon birth. However, if not, then a ritual must be done for auric power to be activated. It is said that "every living being with a soul, mind, heart, brain, body, and blood can activate their aura", however in many cases (especially the Gridmasks) people remain unaware of aura due to never knowing how to activate it, or even being in the presence of someone who has activated theirs. Additionally, it is known that some beings who do not have either a soul, mind, heart, brain, body, or blood (and in some cases, they are missing more than one of the six) have activated a sort of aura. The reasons for such things are currently unknown. In story canon, only one example of someone teaching Auric Activation has yet been presented. In this case, the teacher was Amygea Moriam. Mori had their student meditating and focusing while s/he activated their own aura around them. Mori then said to their student the following: " " After instructing this, Mori's student then was able to activate their aura at will and utilize magic freely. It is currently unknown if there are other methods of Auric Activation being taught that differ from Mori's method. Instances Evidence of life-threatening experiences activating aura have been shown in the following cases: Use of auric power present as a genetic quality are present in the following cases: *Mjura Zeronius *Revelian Zeronius *Kuipter Zeronius Auric Use Auric powers can be utilized for a variety of things after activation. One of the uses is altering the appearance and properties of the auric light to become physical (or at least somewhat tangible) objects. Such objects include but are not limited to bolts of magic, armor, giant body parts, magic celestial-like animals, etc. The possibilities are, theoretically, infinite. However, size, strength, and smoothness of the intended auric object depend on the ability of the user. A very strong, well-trained user of auric powers will likely have the ability to create large, detailed structures of auric power, while a weak amateur will likely have trouble producing even a tennis ball-like object in their first attempts. It is known that, if an aura is strong enough, its very light can disintegrate some weaker matter that it comes into contact with. If a person with such an aura activates their aura while standing on land, it will leave the effect of a crater where they stood. Auric Channeling Auric Channeling is perhaps the most well-known and distinct of the auric abilities. This involves channeling the auric power into something else. This can be for an auric attack that requires a charge of energy, or it can be delivered to another person to give them a temporary large boost in power and a permanent smaller boost in power, or it can be used to give additional auric energy onto certain objects. Auric Qualities/Variations Aura Colors When an Aura is activated, its light is visibly generated from a body, and has a distinct colour. Almost every aura colour is different, though a number of them are the same colour; however, none of them are the same colour, scent, and type, making every aura unique. Aura Colour is usually an associated colour for someone, either forcibly and unknowingly through Chance or on purpose through knowledge of its colour. Often, things written and drawn (and even typed, in the case of online chats) by someone will be with their aura colour. There are many unknown and vague forces that try to force people to use their auric colour in communication methods. However, many people have sworn off abiding to these unknown forces by swearing off "lumentyping", and taking on other colours instead; usually greys, though also random related colours. This can be compared to cultural hemotyping (in species with varying blood colours), which is typing with the colour of one's blood. Some beings from these societies have sworn off hemotyping to avoid letting others know their blood colour, and instead use greys or other colours outside of their species' hemospectrum. In most cases, whatever colour a being types with is usually their Aura Colour, even if they do not know it. This differentiates lumentyping from hemotyping, as even someone who has sworn off hemotyping may still actually unknowingly be following lumentyping-- not knowing that their aura colour is actually outside of their species' hemospectrum, unlike the case of most others, where their aura colour and blood colour match. It is known that, somehow, one's aura colour can change. There can be a number of different circumstances contributing to such an event, though, obviously, such a thing is extremely rare. Events leading to aura change can include Fusion, Soul Cage Altering, Species Transition, Biological Change, External Aura Insertion, etc. Aura Colour being changed is different from using a Faux Aura, as one's actual aura is not changed; just masked. Though Aura Colour is considered an associated colour, it may be unique only to one's activated aura (and text colour, unless lumentyping is not done). Someone can have an aura of pure cyan, but they may still have red skin, red hair, red eyes, and red clothing. Instances of anti-lumentyping *Amygea Moriam - Mori's aura is , though s/he types with text. *Amdusi Moriam - Mori's auras are / , though s/he types with text. Instances of Aura Color Change *Hankvi Guidza ( > ) - In the Alpha-Doomed Timeline, Adamantium mechanical additions alter his blood and Aura Colour. *Amygea Moriam ( > ) - Ascension led to a change in Aura Colour in the Alpha-Doomed Timeline. *Amygea Moriam ( > ) - Transforming into Demoralic changed their Aura Colour. *Moriam ( || > ) - The unification of two different iterations of Mori with different Aura Colours combined both of theirs, making them Bi-Aural. *Hankvi Guidza ( || > / ) - The unification of two different iterations of Hankvi with different Aura Colours combined both of theirs, making him Bi-Aural. *Teteoh ( > ) - Ascension led to a change in Aura Colour. *Delinius - ( > ) - The artifacts of Dwin led to an affect on Delinius' aura. *Delinius - ( > ) - The effects of the timeline magic led to Delinius' aura being affected. Aura Scents When an Aura is activated, and its presence is released from a body, a scent is released along with it. This scent is preset as an associated scent connected to the person and their aura, and it is usually something that is the same colour as their aura. However, most aura scents can be changed at will with a magical procedure. The procedure is not permanent, and aura scent can be changed at any time. " " and " " cannot change their aura scent. Many species have evolved to be able to detect aura scents even when they are not activated. This can be used as a method of tracking specific people, as most aura scents are unique to a person. Initially aura smelling was a trait used only for predators in order to hunt any living prey, though it became more of a tracking method rather than for traditional hunting. Instances of Aura Scent Changing *Hankvi Guidza - . Aura Types When an Aura is activated, it can have different ways of emanating from a body depending on the person. "Flamelight Aura" Usually, it is an aura of light that appears similar to a flame, to an extent. This is considered the "generic" type of aura, as it is extremely common. "Soft Glow Aura" This type of aura is perhaps the second most common type of aura. It is when the surface of the person's body emits a soft, clear, and not very large glow of their auric colour. It almost appears like the person in question is bioluminescent. "Aurora" This type of aura appears as several different auroras of the persons' auric colour surrounding the person. Sauphara has this type of aura. "Suit Aura" This type of Aura emanates and takes the shape of a larger version of the person's body around them. This is often described as a sort of "Auric Suit" or "Auric Outline". "Gas Aura" This type of Aura emanates from every part of the person's body like a shining, coloured gas. "Geometric Shapes" This aura can vary greatly, though the qualities of it are generalized here for convenience. This aura has many geometric shapes of light emanating from the person. These shapes usually shrink and dissipate after some time after emanating from their form. The following can be used to list the different combinations of geometric shapes that appear in this type of aura. Circles Triangles Squares Pentagons Hexagons Octagons Multiple Shapes This is to list the instances in which multiple types of shapes occur with this kind of aura. *Hankvi Guidza - Primarily squares, though also triangles and hexagons. "Spore Aura" This aura appears as small particles of light emanating out of a person and dissipating some time after doing so. This aura was given such a name due to it being like fungal spores. "Scanner Aura" This aura acts like horizontal rings around a person's body that rise or drop sequentially. Faux Aura A Faux Aura is an artificially created Aura that is set to a specific object, which is then carried around or worn by a person, who can then activate the Faux Aura as if it were truly their own. A Faux Aura is created when different types of auras or varying auric magic from a single person is given energy and tied to an object that has been given a certain Enchantment beforehand. From this point, the Faux Aura can be altered in scent and colour slightly, as well as Aura Type. The differentiation between a "real aura" and a Faux Aura is that a "real Aura" is tied to the essence and existence of a living being and it comes into existence along with the life of that being, while a Faux Aura is tied to a nonliving object. Faux Aura devices can be used to mask the aura of someone who uses it. This can be extremely useful against "aura tracking", as, when someone is detecting for a specific scent and colour, they can be thrown off by the person who they are actually looking for bearing an entirely different Aura Colour and Aura Scent. While Faux Auras have their own colour and scent, the magic utilized by the person is still of their own aura, despite how it might appear and smell. This may be somewhat troublesome for those who are smart enough to spot a Faux Aura, or tell that something is suspicious about one's aura considering its visible properties. A Faux Aura device can only effectively be utilized by someone with the same Aura Type as the device. Otherwise, it would simply make them appear to be Bi-Aural, with their actual Aura and the Faux Aura, and it would thus be clearly less effective a method of being incognito. Faux Auras The following is a list of the currently known Faux Auras : * - A Faux Aura utilized by Caledonia, under the alias of Bismarck. The device used for this is unknown. Caledonia's true aura is . * - A Faux Aura utilized by Mainyu, under the alias of Kudlacz Gap. The device used for this was the Gap Necklace. Mainyu's true aura is . * - A Faux Aura utilized by Raskova Juslenta, under the alias of Abrarat Minthrop. The device used for this is unknown. Raskova's true aura is * - A Faux Aura utilized by Caledonia, under the alias of Aremmehs Majestic. The device used for this is unknown. Caledonia's true aura is * - A Faux Aura utilized by Enyredies. The device for this is unknown. Enyredies' true aura is . * - A Faux Aura utilized by Kuipter Zeronius, posing as Revelian Zeronius. The device for this was an "IMD/Revelian Model". Kuipter's true aura is * - A Faux Aura utilized by Mercuron Kao Alpha. The device used for this was the Kao Timepiece. Mercuron-Alpha's true aura is . * - A Faux Aura utilized by Mercuron Kao Beta. The device used for this was the Kao Timepiece. Mercuron-Beta's true aura is . * - A Faux aura utilized by Mercuron Kao Gamma. The device used for this was the Kao Timepiece. Mercuron-Gamma's true aura is . Bi-Aural Bi-Aural Syndrome is a rare condition in which a single person naturally has two different auras that are equally present for them upon activation. The two auras are distinct in themselves. They will always have different colours, and, usually, they naturally have different scents; however, if the scent is able to be changed, they can be made to have the same scent. Usually, both auras have the same Aura Type, though one Aura can have one Aura Type while the other can have a different one; or, perhaps, it can be two Aura Types that have intertwined and mixed colours and scents of both auras. Instances * * * * * * Tri-Aural Tri-Aural Syndrome is simple to describe: It's like Bi-Aural Syndrome, only it is with three auras instead of two. The rarity of such a thing is extremely rare. Compare the ratio of Mono-Aural beings to non Mono-Aural beings. That ratio is the same as the comparison of Bi-Aural beings to Tri-Aural beings, respectively. Instances Outsider Auras Outsider's Auras are perhaps the most complex of all. They often fail to meet the rules preset to the auras of non-Outsiders, due to their nature of extreme power and complexity. Deities, notably, can have many different auras. Their Auras can change in colour, scent, and type, and it may do so depending on whatever type of form they decide to take on. Aether from deities seems to have auric properties. Numerous other types of Outsiders can be described as having "Empty Auras". Demonkind specifically revolves more around death than life, and their auras reflect that. Category:Stutid Magic Shit